Welding systems reside at the core of the modern industrial age. From massive automobile assembly operations to automated manufacturing environments, these systems facilitate joining in ever more complicated manufacturing operations. Welding systems include an engine and a weld power generator to drive the welding process. Additionally, welding system often include an auxiliary power generator that generates power for additional devices external to the welding system. The auxiliary power generator can include one or more outlet plugs that enable physical coupling for powering of external devices. These external devices as well as the outlet plugs are regulated by national standards associated with voltage, current, and/or frequency. For instance, each country includes respective national standards for voltage, current, and/or frequency as well as the outlet plugs (e.g., female plugs) and corresponding male plugs.
As mentioned, welding systems can include an auxiliary power generator and what is needed is an improved technique related to auxiliary power generators.